


"And play at books that I have read"

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Gen, Rivendell | Imladris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: An evening sees the family of Rivendell peacefully assembled around the fire.Arwen as a child.





	"And play at books that I have read"

It was evening. The lamps were lit. Elrond and Celebrian sat around the fire with Elrohir and Elladan, who were talking softly. Celebrian was humming. Elrond, listening, almost dozed away.

Silence fell and, suddenly, he asked: ‘Where is Arwen? Wasn’t she sitting by my right foot only a moment ago?’

‘I have no idea!’ said Celebrian, smiling.

‘She must have sneaked away very cleverly,’ said Elladan.

‘She is lost to us!’ exclaimed Elrohir dramatically.

Arwen, in the shadows, burst out giggling.

‘What were you playing at, Arwen?’

‘Beren and Luthien!’

‘And who were you being?’

‘Beren the outlaw, of course!’

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a SWG Challenge, using the beginning of Robert Louis Stevenson's poem "The Land of Story-books" as a prompt, which also supplies the title:
> 
> At evening when the lamp is lit,  
> Around the fire my parents sit;  
> They sit at home and talk and sing,  
> And do not play at anything.
> 
> [...]
> 
> There, in the night, where none can spy,  
> All in my hunter’s camp I lie,  
> And play at books that I have read  
> Till it is time to go to bed.
> 
> [..]
> 
> Also uses the prompt "right foot" from a Tolkien Weekly challenge.


End file.
